How Did We End Up Here?
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: What happens when Peter, Emma, Sean, Jay, and Manny end up going to Port Charles University to end the feud between a friend conflict of American and Canadian friends.
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Blurb**

Rochelle Janet Hogart moved out of Toronto and into her godfathers when she was almost fourteen years old, because of the fact that her mother took off and years before her father had as well. Her older brother Jayson was barely taking care of himself, and let alone had enough resources to take care of her as well.

Rochelle moved in with her godfather Jason Morgan and began her world as a double citizen. She moved back and forth between her Canadian friends Emma, Manny, and Sean and boyfriend Peter and her American friends Maxie, Lulu, Michael, Kristina, Dante, and Matt.

She was getting tired of both sets of friends telling her that she has to choose between each set. So she has come out with a plan to get them all to get along hopefully. She has gotten Peter, Jay, Emma, Manny and Sean all to move to Port Charles and to attend Port Charles University. Hoping that all of her friends will get along, and maybe end the feud between her brother and her boyfriend.

This is there story.


	2. Degrassi Meets Port Charles

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN THOUGHTS, OPINION, AND IMAGINTION

**Chapter One: Degrassi Meets Port Charles**

"So this is Port Charles," Emma asks as they drive into the city.

"We sure are not in Port Charles anymore," Manny says looking around.

"Or in Wasaga Beach," Sean adds.

"Are you sure we are in the right place Stone," Jay comments.

"Positive she said we would pass a place name 'Jake's' and we just did," Peter says.

"Okay well now where do we go," Emma says.

"Relax Greenpeace the school is right there," Jay says pointing to the large sign.

"Ha, ha, and will you stop calling me that," Emma says.

"Come on here we are," Peters says parking out front of the dorm house.

"Hi I'm Matt Hunter and I am the dorm advisor, your names please," Matt asks as he shakes hands with the five.

"Emma Nelson," Emma says.

"Manuella 'Manny' Santos," Manny says.

"Jason 'Jay' Hogart," Jay says.

"Peter Stone. You wouldn't be Dr. Matt Hunter, would you," Peter asks.

"Ah you guys are the group from Toronto. It is a pleasure to meet you all, and yes I am so we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. So why don't I introduce you guys to the rest of the group," Matt says leading them over to a group of five.

"Hey Matt," Maxie, Lulu, Dante, Michael, and Kristina say.

"Hey guys. This is Peter Stone, Emma Nelson, Sean Cameron, Manny Santos, Jay Hogart. Meet Maxie Jones, Lulu Spencer, Dante Falconeri, and Michael and Kristina Corinthos," Matt says.

"Nice to meet you," they all say.

"So Manny and Maxie are rooming together, same with Lulu and Emma, Sean and Dante, and Peter and Jay," Matt says looking at his list.

"Is there any switches allowed," Peter asks.

"Nope, our lovely common friend made the list and she is friends with the room advisor," Matt says.

"But you are the dorm advisor meaning you are a level higher up," Jay says.

"That is true but Matt is a full time neurosurgeon and a part time dorm advisor," Maxie says.

"Well I guess you two are just going to have to get along then, or else the next year is going to be hell," a tall brunette says.

"You are playing with fire Elle," Peter says.

"Peter I know what I am doing. Jay is a major player in all of your lives, and you and he are the only ones who can not get along," Elle says.

"Rochelle Janet Hogart-Morgan, you know why I do not like Peter and that will never change," Jay says.

"Well I guess we should all get settled in. Jason is looking for you Michael, same with Sam Kristina. Patrick would like to know if you want to go in for surgery this afternoon," Elle says.

"Well then you guys will have to look for your RA and see what he can do since I'm off," Matt says before leaving.

"We better get going to, bye," Michael and Kristina say before leaving.

"Come on I'll lead you guys the common room," Elle says leading them into the building.


	3. Dorm Mates: Jones and Santos

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Two: Dorm mates Jones and Santos**

"Okay, I guess we are all going to end up killing each other," Maxie comments.

"Not unless we find away to work together to keep Hogart and Stone from killing each other," Manny says.

"Why do they hate each other," Maxie asks.

"None of us really know, so is anyone dating the gorgeous Doctor," Manny asks.

"Nope my step-cousin-in-law is up for grabs," Maxie says pulling out pictures of her family.

"You are related to him," Manny asks doing the same thing.

"My step-cousin, whom I grew up with, is married to his half brother," Maxie explains.

"Wow, so what are you studying," Manny asks.

"Fashion and writing, and you?"

"Musical and performing arts."

"Ah, you have been bitten by the acting bug, I see."

"What can I say expect I love to be the center of attention."

"That is going to be a lot of us. Do you know if Sean is dating anyone?"

"Him and Emma have decided to call it quits, so no, he is not dating anyone."

"Interesting, so how much do you know about Port Charles?"

"Not a lot, anything I should know?"

"Um, beware of messing with Sonny Corinthos, mob boss, and Kristina and Michael's father. Lulu's older brother Lucky is a cop; my step-father is the Police Commissioner, oh and make sure you watch out for Johnny and Claudia Zacchara are also mob bosses. Kelly's has the best food beside the Metro Court for special occasion. Coleman the owner of Jake's does not mind us drinking in there. The docks are not safe after dark. Oh and Rochelle does not live on campus but at Sonny's old penthouse across the hall from her godfather's penthouse."

"Wow that's a lot to take in, but we are not in any danger are we?"

"No Milo and Max, oh and Jason and his girlfriend Sam keep us safe and Sonny."

"Okay but you are going to have to show me who these people are. So I do not want to get spooked."

"Don't worry I will. You will get used to them after awhile."

"Okay, the last time something bad happened was when a bullied student brought a gun to school."

"Don't worry nothing like that happens here, people are afraid of secret agents coming and arresting them, like my mother, and 'real' father, or my cousin's mom and dad are also agents."

"So no matter what we are safe?"

"That we are. So how about I show you around campus," Maxie suggests grabbing her purse.

"Sure," Manny says as they leave.


	4. Dorm Mates: Falconeri and Cameron

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Three: Dorm mates Falconeri and Cameron **

"So what exactly is your major," Dante asks looking at Sean as they unpack.

"Auto mechanics, same with Jay and what about you," Sean asks looking at Dante.

"Actuarial science," Dante says like it is nothing.

"You want to be a cop," Sean asks.

"Secret Service, Personal Protection, I am a part-time cop and it is not for me," Dante replies.

"Wow actually we are double majors add Business with it," Sean adds.

"Wow, Elle will be able to help you there, she is majoring in it for some strange reason," Dante says.

"I couldn't tell you. Jay and Peter have always said that she loved to help people and she would make an excellent Doctor or Teacher," Sean adds.

"I know more like I think between Edward, Jason, Sonny and Carly have driven this way. I mean she works part time for Nicholas Cassidine, ELQ, MetroCourt, The No Name, and Kelly's. She also occasionally works at the coffer shop that Sonny's owns."

"Maybe it is because she does not want to end up like she and Jay did when they were younger."

"Probably plus it seems like she has a lot of job opportunities after she graduates."

"I think she just makes to make sure that neither one of them end up there. So what do you know about the Hogart and Stone feud?"

"Nothing much, just the fact that she wished that they get along but can not. How about you?"

"I can only come to educated conclusion that it has to do something about Ro, since that is their only connection."

"That is what everyone has come to. we think it is about sending her out here."

"Probably from what I know they started dating almost two years before the move."

"We should get everyone together and research it," Dante suggest.

"We could lead our own investigation into this, I think everyone wants to know why," Sean adds.

"I mean Elle is usually honest with us but for once she does not have a clue, why this is going on."

"I know. I mean Jay and RO go along perfectly when she used to live in Toronto but now they barely talk," Sean adds going for another box.

"Well lets go see who we can find to help out," Dante says pushing Sean out of the room.


	5. Dorm Mates: Spencer and Nelson

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Four: Dorm mates Spencer and Nelson **

"Come on, we have the same room as I did last year," Lulu says leading Emma to their room.

"Wow so what are you studying," Emma asks following Lulu.

"Fashion and Literature, you," Lulu asks.

"I am taking Environmental studies and Politics," Emma says as they enter the dorm room.

"Ah a future Environmentalists," Lulu says.

"Yup, future fashion critic," Emma says looking at her.

"Fashion journalists, both Maxie and I are right now working for Kate Howard and her Crimson Magazine. Do not get me wrong but I am all no real fur," Lulu says grabbing a box.

"Then we are going to get along fine. So how did you meet Ro exactly?"

"Elle is the goddaughter of my cousin's best friend, you?"

"Ro is the sister of my ex boyfriend's best friend."

"Ah, so you are the in famous Greenpeace?"

"Yeah but I have not been called that in years."

"Yeah well that is how Elle still remembers you and always well."

"Ah well she did have fun as Jay made my life hell."

"That does not sound like her. She probably had an ulterior motive. She usually does trust me."

"I'd like to know what was going on in her head when she put Jay and Peter in the same dorm room."

"So would we," Sean says as he appears in the doorway.

"That she doesn't live in the dorms with us," Lulu says unfazed with Dante nodding his head.

"What? What are you doing here," Emma asks.

"Yeah, she lives in a penthouse across the hall form her godfather and owned by Michael and Kristina's father. We are here to see if you wanted to be recruited into the repairing of Hogart and Hogart-Morgan relationship and the ending of Hogwart and Stone feud," Dante says as Maxie and Manny enter.

"We are in," Manny and Emma say almost immediately.

"So is the entire town of Port Charles," Lulus and Maxie say.

"Good now it's time to get to work but first to Kelly's," Dante says as they all leave Lulu's dorm room.


	6. Dorm Mates: Hogart and Stone

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Five: Dorm mates Hogart and Stone**

"Okay you do not like me and I do not like you but we are going to have to learn to get along. If not for the sake of living for Elle," Peter purposes.

"That seems like the understatement of the year, you despise me as I do," Jay says.

"You do realize that the others are probably already formulating a plan to end our feud and repair your relationship, right," Peter comments.

"So what," Jay says.

"Either the three of us can fix ourselves or have everyone in our business. You know how Emma and marry are when it comes to us, well hate to burst your bubble but Lulu and Maxie are the counter parts, same with Sean and Dante. Matt just is the glue to the whole project," Peter analyzes.

"Okay, you may have a small point but there is nothing we can do now but wait," Jay says.

"Expect admit the fact that I do not hate you."

"What? You have hated me since I sent her away."

"Upset, pissed, hurt, anger, abandoned, were the only emotions I ever felt about that choice. You assumed that I hated you."

"You were just angry and pissed when you sent me all of those looks over the last four years."

"Pretty much, I thought you knew the rule of assuming. It gets you no where but trouble."

"Yeah I guess I forgot about that."

"Now I do not know about you but I think I am going to go find Kelly's and get some food. You are welcome to tag along."

"Come on I'll show you where it is. When you hang out at Jason's it's Chinese, Kelly's, or Italian from Sonny," Jay says grabbing his coat.

"So why did you question if I was in right place," Peter says following him out.

"Cause I could," Jay says.


	7. Rochelle Needs Carly's Advice

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Six: Rochelle Needs Carly's Advice**

"Carly, I think I just killed my boyfriend and my brother," Rochelle says entering the Jacks's Estate.

"Sorry Chelle, she is at the MetroCourt. What did you just say," Jax says.

"Oh nothing I just got Janice to pain Jay and Peter as dorm mates," Rochelle says.

"Okay that is bad," Jax says. "Why did you do it though? You always have a reason."

"Jay hates Peter because he assumed Peter hated him. I defend Peter and Jay gets pissed. I mention Jay with Peter around and he gets pissed. It's driving me crazy," Rochelle explains.

"Yup, I would go talk to Carly about his but your heart is in the right place," Jax says.

"Ah I'll do it later; I have a shift at Kelly's. Maybe Mike might have some useful insight. Thanks Jax," Rochelle says before leaving.

"No problem," Jax says as she closes the door.

"Now what are you doing all out here on your own," Johnny asks as Rochelle walks by the docks.

"Johnny have you not learned that 1) I am not interested, 2)that bothering me never ever helps you, and 3) that Milo is always around," Rochelle asks.

"She has a point John," Claudia says.

"Great, not that I do not love a good brother-sister fight but I have things to do," Rochelle says walking off.

"Was that the Zacchara siblings I saw you talking to," Sonny asks.

"More like Johnny talking to me, and Claudia talking to him. Now I would love to her a lecture Sonny but I am going to be late for work, so leave me a message on my cell, bye," Rochelle says walking off.

"That was not a good idea," Milo comments.

"Ah Milo, I thought you were suppose to be a shadow," Rochelle says as she walks on to the patio.

"I am but that was a bad move. He has probably called Jason already," Milo adds.

"Bye Milo, I am done at six, leave me a message if Jason is picking me up," Rochelle says before entering Kelly's. "Sorry I'm late Mike. I had a run in with a few mobsters on my way over."

"No problem Chelle, just bust the college kids," Mike says.

"Got it," Rochelle says. "Hi I'm Chelle, what can I get you?"

"Since when do you go by Chelle," Peter asks.


	8. Friends Meet Work

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter S****even: Friends Meet Work**

"Alex used to call her Chelle," Jay says looking at her.

"Well I am entitled to go by whatever variation of my name I see fit. So are you two going to order, or are you waiting for them," Rochelle says seeing the rest.

"Hey," they say as they all move to sit together as Rochelle hands each new member a menu.

"Hey, so we have come to an agreement to play nice," Jay says looking at them.

"So no scheming, plotting, or planning," Peter concludes.

"Well I'll give you guys a few minutes to decide," Rochelle says walking away and behind the counter.

"Hey Chelle can I get 2 chicken finger dinners, 1 chicken salad, and Kelly's burger dinner" Lucky says walking in.

"Sure Lucky," Rochelle says going and putting the order into Mike.

"Jayson Hogart," Lucky says walking over to the college kids.

"Lucky, hey," Jay says getting up and hugging the older man.

"Hey, I see she managed to get you down," Lucky says hugging him back.

"You know him Lucky," Lulu asks her brother.

"Yeah Jay and I go back, I was actually the first cop that arrested him," Lucky says.

"Oh my God, I totally have been out of here for a while," Jay says, now recognizing Maxie and Lulu.

"You have, so is someone going to introduce me," Lucky as seeing a lot of unfamiliar faces.

"Sorry you have Sean Cameron, Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, and Peter Stone. Guys this is Lucky Spence," Jay says.

"Hey," the other say.

"Hey, well it looks like your sister has prevailed once again," Lucky says.

"She has a bad habit of that," Peter says.

"We love her for it," Lucky says smiling.

"Love who for what," Rochelle asks bringing over Lucky's order of food.

"Nothing important," Lucky says handing her some money. "Keep the change, and Falconeri don't be late for your shift," before walking out.

"So can I get you guys something to drink." Rochelle asks.

"The usual," Maxie, Lulu, and Dante say.

"Ice tea," Manny and Emma say browsing the menu.

"Coke," Jay and Sean add in.

"A hot chocolate," Peter says browsing.

"Coming right up," Rochelle says walking off.

"Before you guys start, the Coffeehouse makes the best anything involving coffee or tea, but Mike makes the best hot chocolate," Jay says.

"We will agree," the three residents say.

"Okay," the other three say.

"Here we are," Rochelle says putting the drinks down in front to of them, "Ready to order?"

"The usual," the three say again, as Rochelle shakes her head.

"Kelly Burger with rings," Jays says handing her his menu.

"Veggie burger with side salad with ranch," Emma says.

"Chicken Cobb Salad with Oil Vinaigrette," Manny says.

"Kelly Burger with fries," Peter says.

"I'll have the same as Peter," Sean says.

"Got it," Rochelle says before walking off to put the orders in.

"Jayson Hogart, is that you," Emily calls over seeing him sitting there.

Jay turns around smiling, standing and says, "Aunt Emily."

Emily walks over and hugs him tightly, and says, "I've missed you."

"Me to Aunt Emily, now let me introduce you. Aunt Emily this is Sean Cameron, Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, and Peter Stone. Guys this is Emily Bowen-Quartermain-Cassidine."

"Hi," the four says.

"Hey Aunt Emily, here is yours, Nicholas's, and Spencer's order," Rochelle says appearing with another take out bag.

"Thank you Chelle, it was nice meeting you all, and Jay stay out of GH please, no more ambulance trips," Emily says handing Rochelle some money before leaving.

"Care to tell or should we ask you sister," the seven ask as Rochelle laughs walking over to the register.

"No I will not tell," Jay says before looking over at his sister. "And neither will she."

"Last I checked Jayson you are not my boss," Rochelle says before disappearing.

The seven start laughing at Jay glares at each and every one of them.

"Okay kids play nice," Rochelle says placing their food in front of each of them. "Refills?"

"Please," the eight says laughing as she collects their drinks.

"Got it," Rochelle says walking back over to the counter filling up the drink orders.

"Oh Miss Morgan," Jonny says entering the restaurant.

Rochelle releases a deep breath, smiles as she looks at him, and asks, "Mr. Zarcchara, what can I do for you?" She walks over and delivers the group drinks.

"Well can I get a Kelly Burger and fries with a coke," Johnny says smiling.

"Oh course," Rochelle says smiling, putting the order in.


End file.
